Meant To Be
by Ayrin99
Summary: SPOILERS 3x23. Mon-el has to say goodbye to the love of his life for the second time, but... What if he couldn't do it? One-shot about how I would have liked the episode to end.


**Hi!**

 **I've been really upset because of the season finale. As a huge Karamel's fan I feel dissapointing with the ending the writters have given this story, because after two years telling us that they were meant to be, Why can't they be happy?**

 **I wrote this one-shot to make me feel better, so I really hope you like it.**

For the first time in a long time the decision was clear in his mind, he knew what he wanted, he could never doubt it, so he did not hesitate to apologize to the one who until that moment was still his wife.

Maybe neither of them had imagined that this would be their end, but deep down they knew it, both were aware that they had been condemned to distance themselves from the moment his eyes met those blue eyes that he had missed so much. However, admitting it had never been easy for either of them, wanting to avoid hurting the other, but at this moment it was necessary, he had to affirm that he would remain in that present, his time, the one he thought he belonged to.

Imra, for her part, seemed to understand that it was what he needed, letting him go, because in her own words, "Their marriage shouldn't have happened." And yes, maybe he would agree to that, but he could not deny that during the time they had been together he had grown up, he had learned to respect her without even having to think about his actions, he had become the man Kara trusted that at some point he would be.

For once in his life everything seemed to go as it should, having been able to make his own decisions without fearing what the consequences would be, feeling happy with them. At last, his most desired dreams would be fulfilled.

However, Brainy..., he had been in charge of destroying his illusions with his news, Why everyone was determined to make him renounce everything again? Honestly, it was something he could not understand, because he did not why it was so difficult for him to be happy next to the person he loved, but as a hero Mon-el knew he had to return, that he could not fail the future.

It hurt him to think about leaving everything behind, especially when he had already made a decision, to stay, Why was fate always against? He wanted to refuse to leave, it was what his heart was asking for, but his mind, more sensible was trying to indicate the right path and it was to leave.

Maybe, if everything went well, he could ask her to leave with him, he should try, even though he was pretty sure Kara would not.

Even so he did not lose the illusion of fighting again with Kara, Supergirl, his mentor, the one who, despite everything, still believed in him and was sure she would never stop doing it.

Admiration, that's what he felt when he saw the courage with which she held Harun-el, stone that could easily hurt her, a fact that did not stop her from continuing with whatever she was doing, because he could assure that none of those present was sure about what was happening, although he could not deny the fear flooded him the momen Kara, Reign and Sam fell unconscious on the ground. His heart remained clenched in a fist during those minutes, which seemed eternal, only wishing that everything returned to normal.

Everyone had watched carefully as Reign's body crumbled into dust, they had won, he had no doubt about it, a fact that allowed him to relax, but mainly when he saw them open their eyes, fixing theirs on Kara's, two comets.

He had to admit it, it was still painful to lose everything again, to renounce it again, he knew that it would not be easy to overcome it, he was not sure if he could do it again.

He watched Kara from a distance, he had been distancing himself a bit from her since they had returned from the Sanctuary, not knowing how to tell her the news, how to deal with hurting her again. In spite of everything, he ended up approaching her, stopping a little to watch her again, finally daring to speak.

"Well, you've made it" he talked making her turn, looking at him questioningly. "Just like a Greek myth, you went down to the underworld and slayed the three-headed monster and saved Persephone" he commented observing how Kara frowned slightly, but without losing the smile.

"I think in the myth, Persephone eats pomegranate seed and is confined to te realm of Hades forever" she corrected him, fact that it did not matter him, so he could not help but smile slightly.

"Yeah, well, that just strengthens my point, because the Greek gods have nothing on you" he smiled back, noting how she did not want to finish laughing.

"I couldn't have done it without you" Kara's words were just a whisper while he shook his head laughing slightly before showing seriousness.

"No, that's not true," he said leaning on the balcony getting Kara to look at him expectantly at his words, without breaking eye contact at any time. "This.., this victory is yours," he said with a slight smile without being able to avoid adding. "It was flawless"

He frowned with incomprehension when he saw her turn her head to focus on the city, recognizing the gesture on her face, he had seen it many other times. It was obvious that something was worrying her.

"What's on your mind?" He could not help asking with curiosity and, in part, concern.

Kara looked at him for a few seconds, distracting herself from her thoughts, but looking back at the city as if she did not know how to answer that question, so he waited.

"Before we went to Argo, I just had this thought that I could be Kara Zor-el, ordinary citizen" a smile was drawn on her lips as she spoke. "That I would feel like I was home" she admitted making him nod, yes, he shared some of those feelings. "But when we were fighting Reign and the witches, I had this moment, this realization that Argo City is not my home anymore" her voice faltered for a few seconds. "National City is, Earth is and my mission is to protect it," she said looking at the city with a certain longing as if during the two days they had been there she would have had time to miss the city. "I mean, my whole life is here."

"Yeah" he murmured ducking his head, his choice to ask her to leave with him vanished in his mind knowing that it would not be possible, because he could not force her to choose between him and be where she felt comfortable, to the place where he belonged.

"Messy, complex, balancing Kara and being a hero," she described with relief. "It's ... It's who I am," she said with a smile.

He nodded slightly with a lump in his throat, How to explain the situation? The gods knew that he did not want to hurt her, that it was the last thing he wanted to achieve at the moment, so why deny it, fear flooded him. However, he was aware that at some point he had to do it and the sooner he did it, the better.

"I have loved fighting by your side" the words escaped from his lips before he could stop them, needing a second to continue talking."Being there thtough, all of it, the ups, the downs, the particularly tough days" he tried to smile despite of everything, being, in part, infected by her, who smiled at him, but this was still difficult. "You know for a moment I thought that maybe this was my place, my time …" he could not help but look away while feeling the tears in his eyes. "But I learned some troubling things today..., about the future," he explained, observing how Kara lost her smile and her eyes started to shine, a fact that destroyed him, he could not hurt her again. "I need to go back" he affirmed without wanting to do it, without understanding how she could be nodding, how she was being able to let him go again. "I can't abandon the Legion or the world that I swore to protect right when they need me most" he said, knowing it was the right thing to do.

"I know you can't" she smiled at him slightly. "You wouldn't be the man you are if you did" she paused a little. "The man I admire so much" she commented getting his heart to stop, Kara's eyes shining brightly, two comets, Why did it hurt so much?

At that moment he could not help feeling the knot in his throat again as he tried to contain the sob that struggled to escape his throat, holding the tears in his eyes, although he was sure that soon some would slip down his cheeks. However, he wanted to downplay the situation, he wanted to smile, because he refused to let this farewell be assimilated to the one that had occurred barely a year ago at that time, in that present.

"I guess we both have some saving to do" he tried to laugh to get her to smile.

For a few seconds his eyes found themselves trapped in those blue eyes that he would recognize anywhere, that he had missed so much and that all they were doing was piercing his soul.

He shook his head, he could not stand there any longer, not when he knew he was going to end up breaking up. He turned on himself to leave, feeling how Kara's attitude changed, showing how she truly felt after what he had just said and, truthfully, he would have loved to hug her to say goodbye, but he was not sure if he would be able to let her go after it.

He could feel her gaze on his back, which made him stop in his footsteps, hesitating. Finally he decided to turn around and look at her again.

"Hey" he wanted to attract her attention, not that he needed it, Kara was already looking at him, so he threw her the Legion ring before finding incomprehension on her face. "It's about time you had one of your own" he smiled at the same time she was observing the ring in her hand.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"In case you ever need me," he added, wanting to indicate that it was a way they could be together.

After looking at her one last time he turned to leave again, well, maybe to try, because he could not help stopping at the moment he was sure he was not seen by Kara. It only took a few seconds for the tears to finally leave his eyes, shattered by having to leave everything behind.

After seven years he did not imagine that he would see her again, that he would fight again by her side, but, above all, he did not imagine that he would lose her again, not when the decision to stay had been so clear in his mind during these last weeks.

He sighed. He couldn't. He was sure of it. He was not prepared to lose everything again and, honestly, he was not afraid to admit it. Although a part of him was uneasy without knowing if the future would be safe, he needed to be sure.

He looked for Imra in the DEO, knowing that Brainy would not let him stay behind, so it was something that he should talk to her about, at least consult her, but after not finding her he knew where to go.

Upon entering the ship, Imra turned to him questioningly as if she were trying to find a logical answer to what he was doing there.

"Weren't you going to stay?" She asked directly, which made him nod as he lowered his head.

"Brainy has explained to me what has happened in the future" he began to speak. "You need help" he pointed to what she shook her head.

"No, we need Winn's help, not yours, Mon-el," she replied, approaching him. "This is your time, you have to stay." She looked directly into his eyes.

"Are you going to be okay?" He questioned with concern, he needed to be sure.

"Are you doubting about us?" Imra asked him. "Mon-el, you gathered us all to form the Legion, you taught us how to be heroes, you offered us a path, a mission" she smiled, getting him to smile back.- You have done more than enough for us, I can assure you that we are going to be fine" she affirmed making him nod slightly.

"Thanks" he smiled slightly before saying goodbye and leaving, this time definitely.

Soon he found himself walking down the street without knowing where to go, because, after all, he was not sure if Kara was going to receive him and he did not want to pressure her either. This reason caused him to wander aimlessly for at least an hour, recognizing the place where his feet had been leading him.

He looked at the building with some uncertainty, should he do it, Would it be better to wait until tomorrow? He sighed, again his brain and heart were divided, the first one telling him that, maybe, Kara did not want him there. However, he returned to follow his heart being aware that he should do it.

He stopped at the door, he had not been there for years. He shook his hands trying to eliminate his nervousness before daring to knock on the door.

"I'm coming" He could hear Kara screaming from the other side, patiently waiting for her to open. "Mon-el?" The incomprehension was reflected on her face. "Has something happened?" she asked looking for him to speak.

"Uh ..., no, nothing has happened" he answered without knowing how he was going to open up. "Can we talk?" he questioned seeing her nod slightly while allowing him to enter the interior of the loft.

He watched everything closely, nothing had changed much, everything seemed to be where he remembered, feeling as thousands of memories assailed his mind, which made him smile slightly as he sat on one of the stools waiting for Kara to sit in front.

This reminded him of the moment when he admitted that he remembered kissing her for the first time, the moment in which he first described the intensity with which her eyes shone, similar to those that looked at him right now, waiting for an explanation.

"I know I told you I was going to leave, but I can't do it" he said with his head down, resting it on his hands while looking for a way to keep talking.

"And the problems? Your mission?" She asked suddenly.

"They don't need me" he dared to look at her. "I talked with Imra, they can with this, they are prepared to be victorious" he explained before adding. "You don't need my help, Kara..." the words seemed to crowd in his throat. "You have always shown it and you will continue to do it, but I would love to continue fighting by your side …" he finished whispering the last part, but noticing how she tried to hide her shy smile.

"I would love that" she looked him straight in the eyes.

He smiled slightly when he heard her, he could not wait to fight the crime at her side again.

He dared to get up causing her to do the same, which made him understand that he was going to accompany him to the door, but he could not help but stop.

"I suppose we'll see tomorrow" he said looking at her.

"Yes, of course, we have to think a name for you" she smiled, getting him to laugh lightly while smiling, the truth is that they should do it.

Once again his gaze found itself trapped in those two blue eyes that he had missed so much, that looked at him closely that they no longer had tears in them as they had done before, but that they continued to store that brightness.

"Comets" he could not stop it from escaping his lips in a mere whisper.

As if they were a magnet, he was attracted to her and although for a moment he thought he should not do it, he finally knew that he had nothing to lose right now, just like the first time he kissed her.

His lips contacted hers by surprise, because he could feel how she tried to deny that kiss, but she ended up answering him while wrapping her arms around his neck. Honestly, he could assure that neither of them wanted to break it, believing that the moment he did Kara would disappear from his arms.

However, by the time they did, he could find the tears on Kara's face, the same ones that were being stored in his own eyes as he dared to hold her.

"Don't ever leave," he heard her whisper with her head resting on his chest, which made his heart clench into a fist.

"Never, Kara" he separated her a little to grab her face. "I promise" he kissed her forehead delicately before hugging her again.

Seven years and ten months missing day after day being with her, holding her in his arms, so he could ensure that he would never dare to lose her again.

 **Thaks so much for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


End file.
